ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Claimed Badfic
Keeping the list manageable I have removed some claims made before January 2009 from this list. Fics still available (i.e. not deleted or missioned) will be returned to the Unclaimed list. Indemaat 10:24, August 11, 2010 (UTC) * Removed claims made before July 2009. Indemaat 11:50, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I noticed that someone took a claimed fic of this list. There, however, was no mission reported on the Killed Badfic list, nor was the fic returned to the Unclaimed Badfic list. It would make sense if either happened as it would keep the lists here somewhat coherent. Unless it was taken off the list because it turned out not to contain a Sue after all. Indemaat 05:40, 19 March 2008 (CDT) *This sounds a little bit familiar to me, like I could have been the one to do that. What was the name of fic?Miah 79 16:07, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ** I made that comment over two years ago (points at time stamp). Thus I doubt you were responsible. But try to remember to give reason for why fics are removed off this list. Indemaat 15:48, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ** Oops, I looked at the first time stamp, and didn't pay attention to it being two different things. Nope. I've been here less than a year, so it wasn't me.Miah 79 05:23, August 13, 2010 (UTC) To claim a mision My name is AHotSpring, I would like to know how and what I need to do to become an agent. I'm a little bit of a newbie. To the point, do I need permission to claim a Badfic? Thank you. Hi. The answer is yes and no: if you intend to write PPC missions, you need to introduce yourself on the PPC Board (there's a link around here somewhere), hang around and post a while so we can get to know you (and you us), and then ask for permission. However, you can claim the badfic right now if you like. Just remember to take it/them off the Unclaimed Badfic page, if they're on there. Neshomeh 02:05, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Considering badfic Okay, now I see it. Good thing to consider: Not everything on the Unclaimed Badfic is automatically badfic. People use several methods, there: Look on FF.net and trawl based on summaries, go by word of mouth, or go by grudge. Or to them, it is indeed badfic. The main consideration, though, is if whoever claims it thinks it's badfic, and if they can come up with a good mission from it. Personally, while I'd say I can see why Saving Connor got put on the page I'm also wondering who put it on the page because I wouldn't, personally. To me, it's a badfic if the aggregate sum of the parts are worse than any individual thing that'd make something undeniably bad. While Saving Connor has quite a bit of things that in usual HP Fic automatically point to badfic (OOC!Lily and Manipulative Bastard!Dumbledore amongst other things) Lightning on the Wave also is building an AU world which I thought was compelling and well put together, particularly since from what I recall from when I last read it she was doing her best to keep anything new in the canon that popped up in tune with the AU unless she outright contradicted it earlier. TL;DR: With Badfic, Your Mileage May Vary, I liked Saving Connor and don't personally consider it a badfic. JulyFlame 15:48, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Workload I just compared the Claimed badfic list dated 1 January 2009 to today's list. About 67 claims are on both lists. Are we collectively taking up too much of a workload? Should we ask after the well being of people who have not finished a mission nearly 18 months after claiming it? Indemaat 09:35, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Do we know these people? Spotted a couple of unfamiliar names while I was editing: 1. Dorcas, who has a claim for the fic "Gabriella" in the Harry Potter section; 2. Shadon/Pepper, who has a claim for the fic "The Last of them" in the Stargate SG-1/Atlantis section. Anybody know them? ~Neshomeh 21:51, March 3, 2010 (UTC) * Shadon/Pepper are agents created by Pepperedfox. If their LJ is anything to go by, they asked for permission about a year ago and then never wrote anything. Dorcas doesn't ring a bell. Indemaat 20:17, March 5, 2010 (UTC)